Borderline of Love and Hate
by Poisoned Amethyst
Summary: Returning to Heathertail, Lionblaze began to love her like he was meant to all those moons ago. But all that changes that one dreadful night during the Gathering . . .


**Borderline of Love and Hate**** – **_**Lionblaze X Heathertail OneShot**_

**Poisoned A: **Hello! This is my very first OneShot, so I hope I did pretty well. I'm not a very good writer . . . eheh, but I tried my best. Hopefully you all will enjoy this – because that's the whole point of me writing this. Please enjoy this OneShot and drop a review!

**. . . V . . .**

A full moon floated high up in the sky. The Gathering was to commence.

And fortunately Lionblaze was assigned to stay at the ThunderClan camp along with a few other reluctant warriors.

Lionblaze sighed contentedly, the wind ruffling his fur as he gazed at the other cats who were leaving for the Gathering. They were excited, waiting to hear what Onestar had to say for himself.

Only a few sunrises ago, Onestar had ambushed the ThunderClan camp, for no reason that the ThunderClan cats could think of.

Most of the Clan cats believed it was just for Onestar's amusement. But obviously that wasn't true. There was another reason.

"ThunderClan cats who are attending the Gathering," Firestar announced, "we are leaving immediately."

Jayfeather glanced at Lionblaze sympathetically, but the medicine cat himself looked impatient, as though wanting to leave. "I'll tell you all about it once I'm back," he promised.

Lionblaze snorted. "I'd much prefer going there myself, but I don't have a choice, do I?" He tried his best to act disappointed.

"No you don't," Jayfeather agreed. "Well, I'll be off then. See you."

"See you."

Once most of the ThunderClan cats had disappeared, Lionblaze glanced at the other warriors. They were heading back to the warrior's den.

The golden tom quietly slipped out of the camp tunnel while Sorreltail, who was on camp duty, was heading for the dirtplace tunnel.

Lionblaze padded over towards WindClan territory. He was to meet Heathertail at the borderline once the Clans were at the Gathering.

It was only a couple of moons ago when Lionblaze and Heathertail had made up, and they had now come back together again, vowing that they wouldn't part once more like last time.

After a long while of waiting, Lionblaze heard the rustle of a bush behind him. He purred with amusement. "Trying to stalk up on me, Heathertail?"

He heard a sigh. "Stalking with the trees under me . . . I can never ever get used to it." Then Heathertail appeared, shaking her head. "I almost couldn't make it," she confessed.

"It was easy for me," Lionblaze replied. "Firestar told me to say at camp anyway."

"I was supposed to go, but I made an excuse for being sick," Heathertail meowed. "Onestar looked like he didn't believe me, but let me stay nonetheless, luckily."

Lionblaze licked his paw. "Well, at least you made it," he mewed. "So, why _did _Onestar attack our camp? Have you found out?"

To his disappointment, Heathertail shook her head. "I still haven't found out yet," she admitted. "He refuses to tell any one of our Clan members why he attacked you." Then she frowned.

Lionblaze gazed at her curiously. "What? Why are you looking like that?"

"Well, ever since the attack, Onestar has been giving me these odd looks. I swear he is suspecting that I've been sneaking out of camp." She sighed. "And I thought I was covering the scent really well."

"Maybe you did cover the scent well, but Onestar may have caught you while you were out of camp," Lionblaze pointed out, worry flashing in his eyes. "But then he should have told the whole Clan about you."

"I know! But the thing is, he didn't." Heathertail's frown went deeper, and finally she groaned. "I'm guessing the attack was based on me. Onestar is definitely suspecting me, now that I think about it."

So the attack was because of Onestar's fault. Lionblaze thought deeply about it. His ideas went in and out, and his mind was still blank, until it came to him.

He shook his head. "Your leader is really immature, Heathertail."

Heathertail narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"The reason he wanted to attack our Clan in the first place was because of you and your meeting with a cat that he doesn't know of," Lionblaze explained.

"Err . . . that doesn't say anything."

"No it doesn't, so let me continue. You see, he thought that maybe he could get your attention focused back onto WindClan by killing whoever you were meeting. But his plan failed; we were prepared."

Heathertail sighed. "How were you prepared again?"

"Jayfeather received a dream that was based on the future. 'Apparently', he said, 'there is to be an attack coming soon, so we must be prepared.' Then we were bracing ourselves for an attack since."

"When did he tell you about that?"

When Lionblaze first promised to become friends with Heathertail again, he was still wary around her for the first few days. Then he trusted on her completely as she trusted him.

Lionblaze thought for a moment. "Half a moon ago. It was a long time back, but Firestar still had to be cautious, and so we started reinforcing the barriers and keeping cats on guard constantly."

Heathertail nodded. "I see."

A silence followed. Lionblaze never liked awkward silences. He also never liked breaking silences, especially around Heathertail.

Now that he thought about it, every time he was near Heathertail, he had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. At first he felt it with Cinderheart, but it changed when he returned back to Heathertail.

The warm fuzzy feeling grew stronger and stronger each day. Sometimes Lionblaze would dream about Heathertail, and wake up feeling contented.

But every day, it grew more obvious that Cinderheart was desperate to be with Lionblaze. It was like with Honeyfern . . . before her death with the snake encounter.

Practically the whole of ThunderClan were trying to bring Lionblaze and Cinderheart closer, but Lionblaze knew his heart would never belong with her. It belonged with Heathertail.

The problem was, he was such a coward. He didn't have the guts to confess to Heathertail about his feelings, not ever since he expressed his hatred for her all those moons ago. It would be mental suicide.

It was Heathertail who broke the silence. "Lionblaze . . . I need to tell you something."

Suddenly Lionblaze's heart skipped a beat. What was she going to tell him? Was she to confess to him as well? Or was it just some important discussion? Lionblaze didn't know.

"What . . . is it?" he asked weakly, then cleared his throat. He would _not _act stupid in front of the one he now knew he loved.

Heathertail purred. "You sound cute like that, but that's not the point."

However, that sentence made Lionblaze's heart pound faster. He fought the urge to knead his paws impatiently. He really, _really_ wanted to know what Heathertail was going to tell him.

"You see, I . . ." Her voice cracked. "I'm just so sorry."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "What? You're sorry? What did you do?"

Heathertail shook her head, her whiskers trembling with sorrow. "It's not what I did. It's what I'm _going to do._"

Before Lionblaze could understand what Heathertail was talking about, she sprang at him, her claws outstretched. Lionblaze twisted immediately, leaping out of the way. "H-heathertail?" he stammered.

But when she looked at him, she suddenly wasn't _her _anymore. It wasn't the Heathertail he thought he knew. It was the Heathertail from _before. _"You stupid furball!" she spat.

"W-w-what?"

Heathertail's eyes gleamed. "What? You thought that I actually wanted to become friends with you again? You thought _wrong._"

It wasn't love that Lionblaze felt. It was now building anger. Lionblaze sneered, "You think you can beat me? You know I am stronger than you."

"Oh yeah? I can try, fox dung!" Heathertail lunged for him once more. This time, instead of dodging, Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and swiped straight at Heathertail's forepaw. It struck.

Heathertail staggered, blood soaking into her fur. But she snarled, "Don't think I'm down yet."

"I never thought you were down, but you will be." Lionblaze ducked forward and raked Heathertail's side. She let out a gasp and aimed a strike at Lionblaze's face.

Lionblaze, remembering the moves he was taught, rolled on the ground and stood up a few mouse-tails away from Heathertail, who was licking her blood-stained fur.

Realisation dawned into Lionblaze. "Oh, so it was _you _who wanted the attack on our Clan!" he confirmed. "You really want me dead, don't you, Heathertail?"

Heathertail purred, a purr without any humour at all. "It's not _me _who wants you dead, Lionblaze, it's Tigerstar who does."

Lionblaze froze. "Wait . . . so you've joined his side too?"

The WindClan she-cat shook her head, her head high. "I'm doing this for the sake of Breezepelt," she answered. "You know I will never love you, Lionblaze. I've always loved Breezepelt more."

"My heart belongs to no one," Lionblaze snapped. "But you don't love Breezepelt. You are _obsessed _with him, more like."

"Is there a difference?" Heathertail asked, casually licking her paw.

Lionblaze hissed, "You piece of fox dung! Of course there is a difference. Love is true and real. Obsession is what you can't live without, but you don't love it at all."

Heathertail shrugged. "Not like I care, really. I just really want to see you lying dead on the floor."

Lionblaze recalled what Dovepaw had told him one night: _'You are one of the Three. One of the strongest. Please use your power for the sake of our Clan.' _

Well, he couldn't do that now. He wanted to save his life, so it was death for Heathertail.

Once Heathertail was a rabbit hop away from him, Lionblaze sprang, striking a blow on her underbelly, which she stupidly left exposed. Heathertail gasped and fell backwards, blood spilling onto the ground.

Lionblaze pinned her down, his eyes blazing with anger. "Final words?" he spat. "Or just death?"

"Oh yes, I have three words." Heathertail exhaled shakily, and then announced with the remaining strength she had: "I hate you."

And then she was dead, once Lionblaze jab her with his claw.

Lionblaze stepped back, the anger fading from his eyes. Shock replaced it instead. He just killed the cat he loved before she did this to him. He collapsed on the forest ground, dizzy.

Love and hate . . . there was a thin line between the two.

Wasn't there?

**. . . V . . .**

**Poisoned A: **Aah! This sounds so bad! What do I do? What do I do? I am sorry if you didn't enjoy it! I'm really bad at writing action. But this idea came from a friend who really wanted me to write this. Hopefully I didn't do too bad . . . arggh, suddenly I feel like I made a mistake in here . . .

Please post a review stating your opinion!


End file.
